


When Merlin's Not Around

by clevelandkiwi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Harry Survived, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandkiwi/pseuds/clevelandkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Merlin are both out for the night, and Eggsy and Roxy need to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Merlin's Not Around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer because I haven't written in forever and this is completely unbeta-ed, but I couldn't get the picture of Roxy and Eggsy dancing around Kingsman HQ out of my head, so here we are. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh! And [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q) is what I was listening to while I wrote this, if you're interested.

The aftermath of V-Day had been hell for the remaining contingent of Kingsman. Eggsy was convinced Merlin didn't sleep anymore, if he ever had ("I'm serious, Rox! It's like he's a cyborg or something!"). All of them had been worn to the bone, but most of the damage of Valentine's terrorism had been repaired, and the ranks of Kingsman were starting to fill back in. At long last things seemed to be back to normal.

It had been a slow night at HQ, and Harry and Merlin were both out, so Eggsy and Roxy had chosen to take the night to relax and unwind a bit. They'd gotten into Merlin's mainframe and set it up to blast guilty-pleasure pop songs through the whole base. Together they had discovered that Kingsman issue socks were absolutely perfect for sliding across floors _ala Risky Business_.

The two of them were completely lost in their own world, ties, shoes and glasses cast aside, all sense of dignity forgotten, and dancing like it was the "noughties" again. The doors of the manor were exceptionally quiet, the footsteps of a Kingsman agent equally so, and a gentleman's laugh disguised as a simple smirk. A techno-wizard's exclamation of "What in the hell..." however is much less subtle, leaving behind it only silence against the continuing sounds of the stereo in the background.

Roxy seems to regain her composure much more quickly than Eggsy does, nodding solemnly all through Merlin's lecture on responsibility and appropriate use of team property, while Eggsy shuffles his feet, looking for all the world like a scolded puppy. Harry chimes in with a comment about maintaining a gentlemanly appearance at all times. But by the time he gets to the point of having them apologize to poor Merlin, the amusement in his eyes has become far too obvious to hide, mirrored in Eggsy's grin and Roxy's twitching lip, because seeing "poor Merlin" so exasperated is just too damn hilarious. A few weeks later, after a meeting with the new agents, Harry makes a passing remark about the floors having just been waxed, making sure Eggsy and Roxy are both in earshot.


End file.
